


Firefighters and Puppies

by darthcarol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cute Animals, Daddy Kink, F/M, Firefighters, Fireman, Fluff, Kylo Fireman, M/M, Smut, Tree Climbing, you were warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcarol/pseuds/darthcarol
Summary: Just because Kylo puts out fire for living, doesn't mean he can't start one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/gifts).



> This prompt was given to me by Azuwrite: "Yknow what. I want fireman kylo. And I am open to whatever my person wants to do for fireman kylo lol whether it’s fluff or smut. It’s all up to them."

Rey entered the studio face red with anger. "That idiot! That stupid big-eared asshole! That...Argh! " She started pacing back and forth in the room.

 

"Rey, calm down and sit for a second because I'm already getting dizzy” Finn knew who was the reason for all this anger. ”What did he do this time Peanut?”

 

Rey sat down on the couch against her will.

 

"I always thought firefighters were heroes, you know? Like...nice people.”  Rey wasn’t making much sense and she knew it.

 

"I don’t think "being nice" is a requirement for being a firefighter Rey-”

 

Finn's comment made Rey more annoyed. "You're a lousy friend, did you know that? You always choose his side." She said standing up again.

 

This wasn’t the first time Finn was having this discussion with Rey. In the last three weeks, it had been so frequent that he had already lost count.

 

“You're being very dramatic right now.”Finn rolled his eyes.”And I only agree with him when it comes to your safety.”

 

Rey wanted to argue but she knew she couldn’t. She cursed herself for being so stupid all those weeks ago.

* * *

 

**3 weeks before**

 

_Rey had had a tiring day. Fashion Week is one of the busiest times for fashion photographers and her company had gotten several contracts for major fashion shows. Although it was very good for the company, the schedules were insane, making it a very tiring job._

 

_So when Rey got home, all she wanted was to rest. She decided light a few scented candles and watch some Netflix while eating the chinese food she bought on the way home._

 

_Rey was so tired that she slept in the middle of an episode of Supernatural, she loved the first five seasons of the series. She was in the middle of a dream with Dean when it was invaded by a loud noise and the smell of smoke. It took a while for her to realize that this wasn’t in her dream. When Rey opened her eyes, all she saw was an intense smoke and the flames coming from behind the couch and near the window where she had lit the candles._

 

_The flames hadn’t spread much yet and Rey had a clear path from the couch to the front door. When she opened the door, she came face to face with an imposing figure standing in the hallway about to knock on her door._

 

_It was her neighbor, she didn’t know his name but knew who he was."Ma’am, are you well? Is there anyone else in this apartment?"_

 

_"N-No it's not just me." She was nervous.”The candles...the curtains-”_

 

_Before she finished talking, he was already leaving her and going to get the fire extinguisher."Call 911." He said passing his cell phone to her and going inside the apartment. It wasn’t difficult to see what had caused the fire_ _, therefore_ _it wasn’t difficult to contain it._

 

_Rey was shaking, this whole situation was pretty scary, but part of her felt very stupid and ashamed to have made such a stupid mistake._

 

_When her neighbor left the apartment, it seemed that the whole building was in her hallway trying to find out what had happened. While he was talking to the landlord, the firefighters and paramedics arrived. He made eye contact with one of the firefighters, which Rey could recognize as his roommate Poe, they exchanged a few words quickly before Poe entered her apartment._

 

_Not long after that, Rey was taken to the ambulance by the paramedics for a checkup. She was outside in the ambulance doing her checkup when she saw the firefighters leaving the building. Kylo was right behind them and when they left, he turned toward the ambulance and began to approach her._

 

_"How is she?" He asked the paramedics not looking at her._

 

_"She seems fine, apparently she was not exposed to smoke for a long time, but she'll need to be taken to the hospital and kept under observation for a day."_

 

_"Okay. Do you want me to go with you?" He was looking at her now with intense gaze and serious expression._

 

_“No need, I already called my friend to meet me there, but thank you.” She smiled at him sweetly._

 

_He nodded and turned to leave._

 

_“What is your name? You helped me but I don’t know your name.” Rey said shyly._

 

_He stopped and turned, still with a serious expression and said “Kylo.”_

 

_*_

 

_The other day when she was dismissed from the hospital, Finn took her to her apartment to pick up some things and assess the damage that had been done. Finn went to buy them a dinner while she packed up her things.  The damage in the apartment_ _had been only near the window in the living room, where the candles were._ _Rey felt a wave of shame taking over her again._ **_Come on Rey, you're better than that. When was it a good idea to leave lit candles near a open window?_ ** _Those were her thoughts all day in the hospital. It had been a miracle that Finn hadn’t said anything yet but she knew a lecture was coming._

 

_There was something else in her mind all day: Kylo. He had helped her and she knew she should go there and thank him properly. Gathering all the courage she had and pushing aside the shame, she marched to his door and knocked._

 

_As she waited for someone to answer the door, Rey could feel her courage decrease considerably. She strongly considered running back to the apartment._ **_I mean, I already thanked him yesterday. Do I really need to do this aga-_ **

 

_Her escape plan was cut short when the door opened and no one more than Kylo was staring at her. She was pretty sure that he could see on her face the fight or flight thoughts that was going through her head right now._

 

_Kylo leaned on the doorway, hands in his pockets, looking at her with the same intensity in the eyes and serious expression yesterday, clearly waiting for her to say something._

 

_It's the first time she took a good look at him. Kylo was very tall, broad and had muscles that kept showing through his shirt. His hair had a rich black tone and silky texture, that reached his shoulder. His face was very striking, nothing she had ever seen before. Kylo’s protruding nose and rosy lips, only added to his beauty. Rey noticed that he had a giant scar on his face, she didn’t care, it made him look more mysterious and dangerous, she liked it._ **_He's very hot..._ **

 

_But the best part, for her, were his eyes. They were as deep and dark as the bottom of the ocean and the intensity of his gaze was overwhelming as the high pressure of the deep waters._

 

_As much as her first thoughts have been about running away, Rey knew she couldn’t escape those eyes. And she also couldn't ignore the desire rising inside of her._

 

_Trying to regain some courage and avoiding all the thoughts about his beauty that were flooding her mind, she decided to greet him with a small smile._

 

_"H-Hi, thank you for helping me!”_ **_Shit!_ ** _She thought she could sound more confident but his presence was making her uncomfortable._

 

_"You wouldn’t need help if you were more responsible." He said narrowing his eyes at her._

 

**_Is he mad at me?_ ** _She felt stupid for doing something like that and she knew better than to leave candles lit near curtains, but tiredness took over and it was an honest accident._

 

_Since she didn’t say anything, so he decided to continue."Did you know it's irresponsible to leave lit candles and go to sleep? And also, candles near curtains? Where they can easily touch the fabric and spread. Has anyone ever taught you that?" He stepped closer and she could see his irritation._

 

_"Hey! I know all this, it was an accident okay? I was tired and I fell asleep accidentally, it was the first time this happened. I put them out of the window temporarily and forgot to take it off, again I was tired." Now she stepped closer to him. If he weren't so tall, they would be bumping noses for sure. Both of them were too busy being angry to notice the proximity._

 

_Her words seemed to have made e everything worse.”Tiredness is no excuse for irresponsibility. If you are tired you shouldn’t light candles. You could have died! And worse, you could have taken someone with you!”  Despite his angry words, Rey saw another emotion between his words, that she couldn’t figure it out._

 

_Rey took a breath."I know that, okay ?! I'm grateful that you were there to help me and I feel stupid and guilty enough without your help!” Rey took another breath. She was trying very hard to keep the urge to slap him under control. “And, who are you to judge me?”_

 

_"I have every right to do this! I am a firefighter, it is my job to educate_ _irresponsible_ _and careless citizens."_

 

**_Oh! That explains a lot!_ **

 

_"I'm sorry officer for my stupidity, but it was an accident.” She knew that was his job but he was acting like an asshole.”Good evening.”_

 

_And with that, she just left him alone in the hallway. But before she reached her apartment, he slammed his door in anger making her yelp in surprise._

 

* * *

 

**_Stupid big head asshole firefighter, Argh!!!!!!_ **

 

Rey was grateful that because of their schedules, she didn’t see him often, because all the encounters that they have had after that day always end the same way, with one of them storming out. And today wasn’t different. **_Okay, maybe just a little bit..._ ** If Rey was being honest with herself.

 

"Peanut, you're cursing him and me for half an hour and you still haven’t told me what happened." Finn said taking her out of her thoughts.

 

“Fine.”Rey sighed.”Since today I had half of the day off, I decided to sleep the whole morning and go out for lunch…”

 

* * *

 

 

**_Earlier today_ **

 

_It was Saturday and Rey decided to spend the morning in bed and just get up for lunch. As she was leaving the building, she saw little Anna crying on the sidewalk._

 

_"What happened Anna?" Rey hurried to the little girl's side._

 

_"M-m-my kitten, Mr. Whiskers!" She said, crying desperately._

 

_"Sweety, I need you to calm down and tell me what happened." Rey said holding Anna's hands._

 

_Anna was still trying to calm down when she pointed up and then Rey saw, the white kitten on the tree branch._

 

_"He doesn’t know how to get down!" Anna said between sobs, bursting into tears again._

 

_The tree branch wasn’t very low but Rey knew she could climb easily, so she made a decision."Anna, I'll get him, okay? Stay here."_

 

_Rey was happy that she opt for her favorite pair of jeans and a crop top instead of a dress for lunch. Climbing the tree wasn’t difficult and to Rey's joy, the kitten offered no resistance and came to her as soon as she called him, now she just needed to get down._

 

_*_

 

_What Anna and Rey didn’t know was that Rey had not been the first person to notice the little girl crying on the sidewalk. Kylo was coming home after work when he saw Anna crying and looking at the tree. After seeing where she was looking, wasn’t difficult to deduce what was happening. The branch wasn’t high, so he decided to go home to get a ladder. He knew it was the safest option for this rescue._

 

_When he returned, he didn’t expect to find that scene before him, Rey sitting on the tree branch with the cat in her lap, clearly thinking of jumping down._ **_Irresponsible Girl!_ **

 

_*_

 

_"What are you doing?!" Kylo asked approaching the tree, obviously irritated._

 

_Rey was startled by his shouting. She was so focused on how to get down that she didn’t see him approaching._

 

_Once the initial shock passed, Rey was angry."Are you crazy?! Why are you screaming? I could have fallen."_ **_Why did he have to show up?!_ ** _She thought._

 

_Before Kylo could react, he felt a tug on his shirt."Don’t  fight her, please. She was just saving Mr. Whiskers for me." Anna explained gently to Kylo._

 

_Kylo's expression relaxed looking at Anna._

 

_"I know, it's just that Rey should have looked for a safer way to help you, for example call the_ _firefighters_ _, who are qualified and equipped for this situations." Kylo spoke gently looking from Anna to Rey. His tone was gentle but Rey could see the irritation in his eyes."I brought a ladder, I'll help you down with the cat." Kylo said approaching the tree._

 

_Kylo helped Rey get down with the kitten and she was grateful for the second time today that she wasn’t wearing a dress. Rey admited that Kylo’s presence and the stairs helped make the descent easier, but she wasn’t going to admit that to him._

 

_Anna was very happy to have her kitten back and as a thank-you, she hugged Rey and Kylo in the legs and smiled gently at them. They watched her go back inside the building scolding Mr. Whiskers to never climb a tree again._

 

_Rey decided that after this adventure she would eat at home. Before she could make any move, Kylo’s broad chest got into her line of sight. With this closeness, Kylo's body wasn’t the only thing invading her personal space, his masculine scent was so dominant that she was sure it was all she was breathing at that moment._

 

_And there it was again, her desire. As much as he annoyed her, she couldn’t deny that he was a very hot guy. Rey was never very picky when it came to man, she didn’t have a specific type, but she knew that if she had, Kylo would check all the boxes._ **_I mean, almost all... He still annoys me to death._ **

 

_She decided to look at him and ignore the wetness that was growing in her panties just because of his closeness."What?" Rey said, trying to sound nonchalant._

 

_"Besides being irresponsible, are you also ungrateful?" Kylo said annoyed._

 

_"What?!"_

 

_"Is that all you can say?" Kylo was clearly taking her lack of words as a victory._

 

_"I'm sorry.”She said sarcastically.”But I'm trying to understand why I should be thanking you.I could have gone down perfectly without your help." She knew she was lying, but she was going to die first before letting him be right._

 

_“Someone should_ ** _teach you_** _some good manners.” Kylo eyes became more intense and his words went straight to core. Rey pressed her legs together trying to get some relief._

 

_His next words made her doubt if he'd noticed what she'd done.”Next time just call me and I'll give you a hand.” He whispered._

 

_Rey's panties were soaking wet now. She was sure that her face was bright red. With all the courage she could muster, she murmured an “I will think about it next time_ _.” and headed towards the building, faster than she should, slamming the door on her way in._

 

_Rey knew it was the best option before she decided to climb another tree._

 

* * *

 

 

When Rey arrived in the studio half an hour ago, she was more sexually frustrated than actually irritated by today's events. She went all the way to work thinking about how her body reacted so easily to Kylo’s presence and words. He was an asshole, she shouldn’t be acting like that because of him. By the time she arrived in the studio, she was already angry at herself and at Kylo.  

 

**_That big ears, big head asshole, cocky son of a b-_ ** Her thoughts were interrupted by Finn’s laugh.

 

"I'm glad you're having fun." Rey said, shooting daggers at him.

  


"Don’t hate me for what I'm about to say, okay?” Finn said it, but he already knew what her reaction would be.”First, I agree with him, you shouldn’t be climbing trees like this, you could have hurt yourself-”

 

“Traitor.” She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

 

Finn decided to continue his speech ignoring her words.”Second, I think you guys should do it.” He said, trying not to laugh at her expression.

 

Rey couldn’t believe he had said that."That's it! It's impossible to talk to you today.” She began to gather her equipment for the next work.

 

"You thought it yourself, you just told me. Poe also agrees with me." For him and Poe, the attraction between their friends was obvious.

 

"You are spending too much time with the enemy! I hope your common sense make a come back before tonight or I’m watching Vikings all by myself. " Rey said threatening her friend.

 

"Okay, okay. No more talking about you and the hot treelike firefighter next door." Finn said raising his hand in surrender."This is a peaceful territory, no need for vile threats. We are all friends here. I'll meet you later at your apartment?"

 

She rolled her eyes to his teasing, but decided not to comment.”I'll let you know when I'm coming back so you can order the food. See you later.” She said, blowing kisses on her way out.

 

*

 

The sun had already set when Rey arrived at her apartment, her afternoon had been tiresome but highly productive. Approaching the apartment door, she could hear her best friend’s laughter. Finn wasn’t alone and she could already imagine who was with him.

 

Rey’s disastrous interactions with Kylo didn’t always result in bad things. Poe and Finn's relationship made it worth it putting up with Kylo's temper. She was happy to see her best friend in a good relationship.

 

Rey decided it would be fun to tease them little bit, so  she opened her door hastily.“HA! BUSTED!” Rey said trying to sound accusatory but failing strongly.

 

Poe decided to play along with her teasing and reacted by screaming while he put some space between him and Finn on the couch and covered his body with her blanket.Finn, however, just rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

 

Rey burst out laughing at Poe's reaction.  

 

“I really don’t know why I still talk to you guys.” Finn sighed.

 

*

 

Rey invited Poe to spend the night watching Vikings with them, since he was also curious to see how the show was. They were half way through episode three from season one when the food arrived.

 

Since Rey wanted to know a little more about Poe, she suggested they take a break to eat and talk. During this time, Poe shared with them how much the other firefighters were excited for the new calendar photoshoot.

 

Every year for the past four years, the firefighters launched a calendar to raise funds for charity and this was the second year that they would collaborate with the animal shelter for the pictures. Firefighters would pose with sheltered animals to help promote the adoption of abandoned animals.

 

This year, Poe got Rey and Finn's studio hired to take the pictures because the other studio had given up at the last second. Although Rey loved the idea behind the calendar and she'd love to see some hot shirtless firefighters interacting with cute animals, part of her was happy that Finn would be the photographer for that campaign.

 

Poe said that Kylo wouldn’t be photographed, but he’d be there helping with the animals since the animal shelter was one of the places that Kylo volunteered in his free time. Rey could only imagine what a hellish work day it would be having to work with Kylo there all the time.

 

**_I’m very lucky indeed._ ** She thought to herself, solidifying her belief.

 

On the day of the photoshoot, Rey woke up with Finn calling and asking her to cover for him, because he needed to make an emergency trip to see his family. He assured her that it wasn’t big deal and Poe had already taken him to the airport. He said goodbye promising to call as soon as he arrived and apologizing, once more, for warning her on such a short notice.

 

**_Where did my luck go?_ ** Rey snarled at her thought.

 

*

 

Although Rey wasn’t photographing the campaign at first, Finn had asked her to organize all the details for the photoshoot because she had experience with animals.

 

Rey had already worked in an animal shelter when she was younger, so she knew that the photoshoot could be quite stressful for the animals. She made sure to prepare a comfortable space for the them with water, food, blankets and ice packs to keep them refreshed.

 

Studios and flashes were too much for animals that were trained for commercials, so she could only imagine how bad it would be for rescued animals. On that note, Rey proposed that the photoshoot took place in a park during daylight.

 

*

 

By the time the animals arrived, almost all the firefighters were already there, only Poe and another guy, Mark, hadn’t arrived yet. Rey also noticed that Kylo hadn’t come with the shelter volunteers as he should.

 

**_Hm, maybe he will not come._ ** It was more a wish than a thought. Rey had been avoiding Kylo, since their last encounter. She still couldn’t believe that her body betrayed her like that.

 

Rey thought that if there was a heaven, she was definitely living in it. Not only was she going to spend her morning working with the cutest animals she'd ever seen, but also all the firefighters were a great selection of gorgeous, athletic and incredibly charismatic men. **_Yes, this was definitely heaven._ **  

 

She was so distracted by everything around her that Rey didn’t notice when Kylo and Poe arrived. When she realized, Poe was walking towards her and Kylo was heading towards the animals, both of them were in uniforms.

 

**_Wait, only those who are going to photograph were in uniform... Why is Kylo his uniform?_** Her internal debate didn’t last long.

 

"Hi Rey! Good morning!”Poe said pulling her into a hug.”I think today is a day of surprises. We had a last minute problem ourselves, Mark couldn’t make it so Kylo will take his place."

 

Rey must have made her thoughts very clear through her expression, because Poe felt the need to add “He also isn’t very happy with the situation, in fact, he is very uncomfortable. Do you think you can give him a break today? For me?”.

 

She wasn’t offended by his request. For the brief time she knew them, Rey knew that Poe must have had a hard time to make Kylo participate in the photoshoot.

 

Rey smiled at her friend.”Don’t worry. I'll give him a break today.” She said, squeezing his arm gently."Now, go join the others. I'll let you know when it's your turn."

 

"Thank you Rey" Poe said hugging her and heading towards the other firefighters.

 

*

 

"I think Poe talked to you about Mark’s situation." Kylo said, scaring Rey. She didn’t see him approaching.

 

Rey turned to him and she could see that he was uncomfortable.

 

"Yes, he did.” She said, as professional as possible.”As I told him, you can just wait with the other firefighters."

 

He nodded in response.

 

"Is it your first time in a photoshoot?"

 

His eyes widened at her question and he nodded again in response. **_Boy, he was really nervous._ **

 

" _Is that all you can do_?" She said, imitating his tone from the last time.

 

"I see what you did there" He looked... **_amused?!_** "I knew it was you who made all the preparations for the animals’ comfort and I would like to thank you for that. Some of them came to the shelter after traumatic situations and without proper care, they could get very stressed."

 

Rey was taken by surprise for the fourth time today. Kylo Ren not only praised something she did but thanked her too.

 

**_That's an interesting turn of events_ **."So, you can be cool?" Rey decided to tease him.

 

"Yes, I can." He said rolling his eyes but smirking, clearly amused this time. "I was really worried about them but they are all really happy, so thank you."

 

"Twice? Are you dying? Is that your way of saying good bye to the world? Because if you are, I think you'd better tell someone else like, Poe, who actually knows you. "She continued to tease him.

 

"I'm glad I can keep you entertained." Kylo said sarcastically while smiling at her.

 

**_He has a beautiful smile ... Oh my God! Where that came from?_ ** Rey was beginning to question her sanity.

 

“Anyway, I'd better let you get back to your work.” Kylo said waving at her and going towards the his colleagues.

 

It took Rey some time to process what just happened. This was their first normal conversation, yet all she could think of was his smile.

 

*

 

Before Rey began to take the first pictures, Kylo offered to help her by keeping the animals focused on the task. With his help, the work was a lot easier. She thought that having Kylo in the photoshoot was going to be a bad thing, but she was wrong.

 

Rey won another companion during the photoshoot. One of the dogs, Ben, was always by her side or following her around, she was in love with him. He was big, had a silky black fur and gentle dark eyes.

 

During the break, Rey expressed her desire to adopt Ben to the shelter volunteers and asked what she needed to make it happen. Everyone was happy that he had found a home. Rey wasn’t  the only one who adopted an animal that day, four other firefighters decided to follow Rey’s initiative.

 

After arranging the adoption papers, Rey went to look for Ben. She found him playing with Kylo in the grass and an idea crossed her mind. Before she lost that moment, she grabbed her camera and took a picture of them from far away. She didn’t know exactly why she did it but she was happy with her decision, the photo came out beautiful.

 

*

 

The firefighters were being photographed according to a specific month and being dismissed shortly after taking their pictures. Poe had been March and although he wanted to stay to support Kylo, he had other personal issues to attend. He said goodbye to Rey and thanked her for being nice to Kylo. She said that he didn’t need to thank her and she meant it, Kylo's company had being great.

 

Kylo was November and Rey could see his nervousness as his time approached. She was an experienced photographer, despite her age, it wouldn’t be the first time she worked with someone who was shy in front of a camera. Since Kylo was going to shoot with Ben, Rey decided to postpone the November’s pictures to the end of the session, so when it was Kylo's turn possibly only her crew would be there and maybe, he would be more comfortable.

 

*

Before starting with the December’s pictures, Kylo came to talk to her.

 

"Thanks for moving my photos to the end." He smiled shyly at her, with his hands in his pockets..

 

"You're welcome. Since it's your first photoshoot, I thought you'd be more comfortable with less people around and it's easier for me if you are comfortable." She said, smiling back.

 

"Thank you anyway. I was happy to hear that you adopted Ben, he's very special and he seems to like you a lot." He said more relaxed.

 

"Ben is really cute and I do love animals."

 

"If you need someone to take care of him when you travel, you can always ask me or Poe." He offered to her honestly, flashing her a wide smile. Rey noticed that his teeth weren’t perfectly aligned, but that didn’t make his smile any less beautiful to her.

 

"Thanks.” It was all she could say still mesmerized by his smile.

 

He nodded and let her get back to work.

 

Rey thought that if being kind to him would result in him smiling back at her like that, she wouldn’t be anything but kind to him in the future.

 

*

 

Rey paused a little before starting with Kylo, giving everyone time to go. In the meantime, Kylo was helping the shelter volunteers to organize the animals so they could leave.

 

When Kylo entered Rey's field of vision again, several thoughts passed through her head. The thought that most prevailed, however, was her desire to hit her head strongly against the nearest solid surface. She spent all day with Kylo by her side and, not for one second, Rey thought what it meant to photograph him.

 

After their last encounter, Rey found herself trying to imagine his body several times, but nothing that would do justice to the reality right in front of her.

 

Kylo was heavily built, his muscles were defined but not overworked. His hands, she noticed, were large and strong looking. Rey caught herself wanting to touch all the small freckles and scars that covered his skin.

 

Rey knew she was staring, but she was too mesmerized to stop.  She could feel her whole body reacting to him. The wetness between her legs was a reminder that her first thought about Kylo's presence in this photoshoot was right. Difficult couldn’t even begin to describe the situation.

 

**_Well, at least this park is a beautiful place to be buried in._ ** She thought dramatically.

 

*

 

Kylo approached the designated place, staring at the floor, playing with his shirt in his hand, clearly shy. He was completely unaware that Rey was gawking at his body.

 

Arriving there, he was greeted by Ben. Ben’s presence helped Kylo relax, so he decided to focus his attention on the dog for a minute before looking at Rey. He was curious about her reaction though.

 

Kylo always thought she was beautiful from the day she moved into the building.

Yet, with everything that has already happened between them, he knew that hope was useless. He knew that in the past he was very hard on Rey, even if it was only because he was really worried about her safety. Unfortunately, he was never good with words and had a difficult temper, so their interactions never ended well.

 

The end of their last encounter and today, however, ignited a small flame of hope within him.

 

He decided it was time to look at her and what he saw made that little flame of hope turn into a bonfire, burning intensely inside him.

 

*

 

Rey knew she was fucked when he finally looked at her and his features changed from shy to a knowing grin. **_Oh fuck!_ ** She turned away from his gaze and went behind her camera, trying to compose herself again.

 

When she thought she was okay again, she decided to speak."A-A-Are you ready?" She said clearly nervous. **_Oh Shit!_ ** Rey just wanted the ground to open and swallow her whole.

 

"Yes, are you?" He said smirking, while playing with Ben.

 

Rey was fidgeting with her camera nervously, trying not to look at Kylo."I'm super ready, more than ready! I'm just tired you know? I want to go home to eat and rest, but I still have a lot of thing to do today. Mornin’ was fun though." She mumbled. She could feel the urge to hit her head against the nearest solid surface coming back, strongly.

 

**_Amazing, now I can’t form a simple sentence without sounding like a complete idiot. Wasn’t he supposed to be nervous one? When did we change roles? Argh!_ ** Rey was annoyed with herself.

 

"Yes, it's been really fun." He's obviously enjoying her nervousness. "So, how do you want me?" He asked.

 

His choice of words made her look at him."What?!" She said louder than she should.

 

"You know, in what pose do you want me for the pictures?" He said with a false tone of innocence.

 

She could see that knowing grin back in his face and she wanted slap it out of his sinful beautiful face.

 

After taking a deep breath, she managed to get some focus but it wasn’t easy. Kylo playing with Ben, half-naked in uniform was a big distraction, to say the least. Rey knew she was attracted to him but she didn’t know what to do with it.

 

“Let's get started.”

 

*

 

Rey couldn’t be more grateful when she took the last picture. Kylo put on his shirt  not long after she announced the end of the photoshoot, she was happy and disappointed at the same time.

 

Kylo, Rey, and Ben were the last ones in the park. "Are you going home?" Kylo asked approaching her.

 

"Yes and you?" She could face him better now that he was dressed again.

 

"Me too. In fact, I was wondering if you could give me a ride.” He said cautiously.“I came with Poe but he abandoned me."

 

"Of course." She said as she walked towards her car with Kylo and Ben on her side."I just need to go get some stuff for Ben at the pet shop and figure out what I'm going to have for lunch."

 

"No problem. I can help you choose things for Ben and if you want we can have lunch together, I know a great place in our neighborhood." He said when they reached her car.

 

Rey stopped, surprised by his proposal."Hm...Sure, that sounds nice."She said smiling shyly at him.

 

In response, he smiled at her widely and opened her car door for her to get in. Getting into the car, she couldn’t ignore her heart beating fast on her rib cage.

 

*

 

The ride home wasn’t very long and they remained in silence for the most part, only interacting with Ben from time to time. It was not an uncomfortable silence, they were tired, hungry and just trying to process what was happening between them.

 

Since Ben was already fed, Kylo suggested leave him at home to rest, and then they could stop by a pet shop he knew, which was close to home, after lunch.

 

The place Kylo chose was a small Italian family restaurant about fifteen minutes from home. The restaurant was super charming and cozy, with wooden furniture, linen towels and it had red brick walls with pictures from the nice family that runs the place scattered across the walls as decor. Stepping into the place, Rey could smell the delicious food. They were greeted by a nice old lady, she seemed to already know Kylo and received Rey with a big hug. Rey was taken aback by the gesture but her heart was filled with a warm sensation, she liked it there.

 

Their lunch compared to the ride home was very chatty. Rey found out that they shared the same tastes for almost everything, movies, books, drawings, series, food. She was surprised to find that they had so much in common. Kylo was a bigger nerd than she was and she liked it. During lunch, Kylo offered to look after Ben while she worked in the afternoon, she was grateful and accepted his help.

 

Kylo insisted on paying for lunch since he had invited her, but she made him promise that he would let her pay the next time they ate together. Rey knew it was too hasty for her to assume he would want to eat with her again but she didn’t care, his company had been so great that she would like to repeat it more times.

 

The pet shop was on the way home, between the restaurant and their building and Rey liked it there too. Apparently they have a partnership with the shelter and instead of having animals to sell, they have the animals from the shelter in the store. She was glad to know that there was such a place supporting the abandoned animals’ adoption.

 

She found that the store was run by a friend of Kylo, Hux. Hux helped her choose a good ration, a water bowl and also told her that they had Ben's medical data from the time in shelter, so if she needed anything she could take him there or call them, because they also were a twenty-four hour animal clinic.

 

Even with Rey’s protest, Kylo bought three toys, a bed, for when he was staying over and a bag of dog treats for Ben. He admitted shyly that he considered Ben as a son and since he could visit him often, he wanted to spoil the dog. Rey disapproved of him spending so much money on toys but she thought it was cute to see how much Kylo liked Ben.

 

Kylo helped her carry Ben's things back to her apartment. When they arrived, he helped her to sort out Ben's stuffs and took the dog to his apartment because it was already time for Rey to leave again. She gave her number to him in case Ben needed anything and promised to text him when she was coming back.

 

*

 

Kylo made sure to send several updates from Ben during the afternoon to Rey. She was sure Kylo was fast approaching the number of photos she'd taken from Ben earlier in the photo shoot. She smiled at herself thinking how cute Kylo could be and how much she liked to have him in her life. Her hatred for him completely left in the past now.

 

On her way home, she sent a message to Kylo asking if she could bring food for them to eat together, her treat she added. He quickly answered saying he’d love to, leaving no room for her to feel nervous. She thought this would be a good time to return his favor from earlier and bring the food from her favorite restaurant for him to prove.

 

From the conversation they had earlier Rey had an idea of what to buy food. Her favorite restaurant was a Korean restaurant near the studio, they sold the best Korean fried chicken and Jjajjangmyun she had ever tasted. She was excited to eat with Kylo again, she knew it was too early but she found herself thinking how cool it could be to do this every day, go home and find Kylo and Ben waiting for her.

 

**_God! It was not even a day they started talking and she was already dreaming of living with him. Finn is right, I need to go out on dates more._ **

 

When she was going home, she received a message from Kylo asking if she would like to watch something while they ate.

 

**_Kylo:_ ** _Wanna watch something while we eat?_

 

**_Rey:_ ** _Yeah, that sounds great. What u have in mind?_

 

**_Kylo:_ ** _Considering ur face when I said that I had never seen Scott Pilgrim earlier today, I think it would be a good choice._

 

**_Kylo:_ ** _If you are not too tired, of course._

 

**_Rey:_ ** _I’m never tired for Scott Pilgrim ;)._

 

**_Rey:_ ** _See you soon._

 

The rest of the way home, she decided it would be good to go home first and take a shower and put something cute. She immediately thought of the [dress](https://www.whitefoxboutique.com/real-romance-dress-baby-blue) that Finn made her buy last summer, it was a linen dress in a soft baby blue color with bows like straps. The dress was shorter than she liked, but Finn insisted that it was the best feature, since it showed off _her beautiful legs_.

 

She'd never had a chance to wear it because she'd never been interested enough  in anyone before to put any effort into her looks, but with Kylo it was different, she was even curious to know what his reaction would be.

 

Kylo's expression when he opened the door for her later only served to confirm that she had made the right decision.

 

*

 

**_Beautiful…_ ** It was the only thought in Kylo's mind as he opened the door. Rey was standing in front of him smiling, with the food bag in her hand and he couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful she looked right now.

 

She was wearing a beautiful blue colored dress that was flattering against her tanned skin, it looked lovely on her, but also fully showed her perfect long legs. Her wavy brown hair was loose and brushing just below her shoulders. Rey wasn’t wearing makeup, he noted, and he preferred it because he could see the freckles on her face.

 

Kylo was sure she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He was still lost in his thoughts when he noticed she said something.

 

"What?" He asked, hoping he hadn’t scared her off with his intense staring.

 

"Are you going to invite me in?" She said amused to his reaction.

 

Kylo cleared his throat."Sure, you can come in." He said moving to the side so she could enter.

 

“You can sit on the couch while I pick up the plates. We have wine, do you want?” He asked while closing the door.

 

“Yes, I want it.”  She said smiling and going to the couch.

 

Kylo was nervous, he spent the whole afternoon working up the courage to tell Rey that he wanted to be more than her friend. He was about to invite her to dinner when she was faster and invited him first.

 

All the signs pointed out that she was interested in him too, so he decided to put an end to his inner conflict and focus on what he had to say to her.

 

*

 

Rey didn’t have to wait until the end of the movie to find out if he liked it, his expression and the fun comments during the movie spoke for themselves.

 

"Wallace is my favorite character." He stated.”In fact, he is the best character in the movie.”He added, getting up to get their plates on the coffee table.

 

"Well, I don’t think we could be friends if you didn’t like him."She said, getting up to help him.

 

“I hadn’t noticed that our relationship was at stake.”He said walking to kitchen with her right behind him.”I'm glad I made the right choice.”

 

Rey was taken by surprise by his words choice. Hearing him speak of them as if they were more than friends made her heart start beating fast again and her cheeks blush.

 

”Yeah, I’m glad too.” She said in a low voice, almost inaudible.

 

They stayed in silence while Kylo was washing the dishes, Rey leaned against the counter in front of the sink, lost in her thoughts.

 

Rey looked at the man with his back to her and thought about how the day was full of pleasant changes. When she started the day with Finn's call she felt super unlucky, having to spend the morning with her super hot "enemy" seemed like the end of the world. She wanted to laugh at herself for how wrong she was. His presence in the morning hadn’t only been good, but now she didn’t see herself wanting to leave his side. Kylo has been so cool to her and to Ben, which was another good surprise of the day, that she would like to be more brave to tell him her feelings.

 

When Kylo finished putting away the dishes, he turned to her leaning over the sink, he looked nervous.

 

Kylo was the one who broke the silence.“I had a lot of fun today.” He said smiling and looking into their eyes.

 

“Me too.”She said, returning his smile.

 

“Rey, to be honest, this is the first time I've had so much fun with a girl in quite some time...”He said, rubbing his hair.”What I mean is, I don’t want to just be your friend. Shit! Sorry, I'm not very good with words...” He added putting his hands in his pocket and looking down at the floor.

 

Hearing Kylo put into words the thoughts she has had almost all day, gave Rey strenght to finally act on her feelings. She approached him, causing him to look up again and without thinking twice, held his waist with both hands, stood on her toes and kissed him.

 

Rey felt the time stop when his lips met. After the initial shock, she feels Kylo hug her around the waist with one arm, reducing the space between them and deepening the kiss. She was experiencing a mixture of sensations with the kiss. She could smell his earthy scent filling her nostrils, the taste of wine in his warm tongue, his lips were soft, all this together was making her head spin and her body shiver in desire.

 

The proximity of their bodies left little to the imagination, she could feel him hard against her. Feeling the effect she had on him made her moan against his mouth.

 

They stopped kissing slowly to catch their breath. Kylo kept holding her after the kiss ended, putting their foreheads together looking at her. Rey could see that his eyes burned with desire.

 

"I didn’t know if you felt the same way." He admitted smiling softly at her.

 

Kylo was being honest, so she decided to be too."I've wanted to do that since that night after the fire when I knocked on your door." She admitted with confidence.

 

He threw his head back slightly and looked at her in surprise."Good to know." He said smirking at her.

 

Rey rolled his eyes at his cockyness.“If you weren’t an asshole and fought so much with me for no reason we could have been together a long time.”She said matter-of-factly.

 

“You drive me crazy with your stubbornness, you know?”He said hoarsely in her ear.”I love your sharp tongue but sometimes just I want to punish you for being such smart ass.”

 

He grabbed strongly her ass with his free hand and she yelped. Her panties were completely soaked right now and her core was aching for some relief.

 

“What kind of punishment? She asked in a low voice, grinding slightest against him.

 

Rey’s question made Kylo look at her. he was searching for some kind confirmation about her intentions behind that question. Based on his next actions and words, Rey knew he had found the confirmation he needed.

 

He pulled her up with one arm and started walking toward his room.

 

Before she could process what was happening, he flashed her a devilish smile and said "Actions are better than words, **_babygirl_**.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ben](https://animalso.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/black-german-shepherd-d-3.jpg)


	2. He puts the fire in fireman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is rewarded if she behaves well and if not ... * smacking sounds *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** +2k words of smut and some fluffy. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Since everyone was a good girl and begged in the first part, I added the second one. ;)_  
>  Have Fun. 

Rey was surprised at how receptive her body had been to the petname Kylo wore. Hearing him calling her a babygirl made her core ache in desire.

Kylo took her into the bedroom, holding her waist with one arm, and the other stroking her thighs lightly. Rey's long legs were wrapped around Kylo's waist but she knew it was him who was holding her up.

Her face was buried in the curve of his neck, his masculine and earthy scent filling her nostrils as she felt his warm breath against her ear.

"If you feel uncomfortable, please let me know. I want you to enjoy it.” Kylo said quietly closing the bedroom door with his foot and placing her on the floor near the bed.

He kept holding her with both hands at her waist, in this proximity Rey could feel his hard cock against her stomach. She then looked at him for the first time since they left the kitchen, his eyes were deep black, dilated with desire,but his expression was soft and concerned. Rey nodded and gave him a small smile.

His expression darkened, and before their mouths met, Rey could see his eye lit in desire. This kiss, compared to the kitchen, was much more urgent, hungry and intense.

Rey's hands went to his hair. They were as soft to the touch as she expected. Kylo moved and sat on the edge of the bed as they kissed, his hands began to navigate her thighs under her dress. As he reached the sides of her panties he stopped the kiss abruptly and looked at her with a mixture of surprise and lust in the eyes.

Getting ready for dinner, Rey spotted the panties Finn had bought for her the same day as her dress, he insisted she should be ready for a “hot date”. The panties were actually a very small, black lacy thong. She didn’t really expect to sleep with Kylo today but she thought it was better to be prepared and for the second time tonight Rey was happy with her decision.

Kylo smirked, lifting her dress."Such small panties. Do you always dress like that or just for me?"

That question left Rey's cheeks flushed, but she didn’t avoid his intense gaze. His hands moved and he started to stroke her aching clit.

She moaned, closing her eyes in response to his strokes. Her flesh burning under his touch.

"Tell me, babygirl, are they for me?" He asked again, using his fingers to feel her wetness while his thumb keep stroking her clit.

"Y-Y-yes..uhmm..." Rey didn’t care to sound so broken, his stimulation leaving no room for embarrassment.

He grunted, clearly appreciating her response.

”Now, I think promised some punishment, didn’t I?" He asked, looking up at her, his eyes darker and deeper than before.

Rey gasped at his suggestion, her panties getting considerably wetter. She just nodded at him.

Kylo took his hands off her and leaned on the bed with hands on his side, before she could protest he said "Take the clothes off for daddy, babygirl."

Rey was never shy about her body, so undressing in front of Kylo was no problem. She started by opening the zipper on her back and then undid the bows that act as straps, showing her breasts as she helped her dress down her hips.

She didn’t break their eye contact, completely amused by his reactions, which were far from discreet. His gaze danced all over her whole body. Kylo licked his lips as she went topless, Rey could see his cock twitch in the confines of his pants.

Kylo approached her again slowly, with graceful but dangerous movements, like a predator getting ready to pounce on its prey.

He got up quickly and, with one hasty movement, threw her on the bed, pinning her in the mattress with his hands and body weight.

"You are perfect." He said nuzzling her neck.

Rey groaned in response, moving her hips so she could wrap her legs around him. His erection pressing against her arousal, she used this opportunity to rub herself in him for relief.

"So impatient, so needy." He said biting the skin on her neck.

Kylo started going down her body, covering every piece of skin along the way with warm kisses. When he reached her breasts, Kylo made eye contact with her as he wrapped her nipples with his mouth, sucking it intensely. Rey moaned loud, arching her back in reaction. He took his time with their breasts, kissing, biting, sucking, licking and doing so without breaking eye contact. Rey's head was spinning, her desire becoming unbearable.

Rey thanked him internally as he started moving down again. Reaching the inside of her thighs, Kylo didn’t spend any time torturing her. He brought his nose to smell her arousal.

"You smell so good, babygirl." He said looking at her again and playing with her panties’ edges. He took them off, getting up, and taking of his shirt too.

Rey could feel her mouth filling with water at the sight of his exposed body. The moonlight coming through the window, illuminating his white skin ivory skin. He looked like a sculpture masterpiece of a Greek god, one that can only be seen in famous museums. She was sure that he was the most handsome man she has ever seen.

Rey broke her thoughts when she noticed that he was crawling back to bed. Kylo ran his hands down her legs while approaching, her skin burning under his touch. He placed kisses on her lower stomach, with one hand on her clit.

Kylo moved his face close to her entrance, he raised his gaze to her."Have fun." He smirked and then sucked her aching mound with his sinful red lips, making an obscene pop sound as he let it go.

He stared at her as his tongue trailed entrance, making circular motions. Rey stared back through her hooded eyes, her breathing was completely erratic and she clung to the sheets as if her life depended on it.

"K-Kylo.." She purred as he filled her with two fingers at once. He worked on her with his fingers, thrusting deep inside her now, while his mouth sucked hard her clit. Rey was seeing stars at this point, she could feel his orgasm building inside her, her walls tightening around his fingers.

“Uhmm, umhm, I'm going-" Her voice was breaking, she was very close, but then Kylo pulled his fingers out before she could cum. She whimpered in frustration, looking at him confused.

Kylo had a hellish smirk on his lips. He brought his fingers that were inside of her to his mouth and sucked them.

"Tasty." He said, making obscene sounds as he tasted her in his fingers. “You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you babygirl? I promised punishment." His hand moving down her thigh again.”What kind of man would I be if I didn’t keep up with my words?" He said lightly smacking her sensitive pussy.

Rey gasped in reaction, the slap surprisingly adding to her arousal.

"So receptive to me, I appreciate that.” Kylo said, rubbing her wetness.

"If I'm so good why don’t you reward me?" Rey spoke for the first time since they began, clearly frustrated.

“You and your sharp tongue.” He shook his head in disapproval.” That's the main reason you're being punished, babygirl." He gave another light slap.

Her mouth was talking before she noticed."W-What do I need to do to please you Daddy?"

He looked surprised for a second but then his expression darkened again."Babygirl want to please Daddy?" His hand pinching her sensitive clit.

"Yes .." She moaned closing her eyes. "Please, Daddy, tell me what to do.”

Rey felt the shift of weight in the bed as he stood up again. She opened her eyes again, thinking she'd done something wrong.

"On your knees." He ordered, standing one step far from the bed and unfasten his belt. She obeyed him quickly, her legs shaking with such excitement. Rey was on her knees, watching as he lowered his pants and underwear, letting his hard member swing freely.

Rey could feel her whole body ache at the sight of Kylo's big, hard cock in front of her. It's head had an angry shade of red, veins pulsing in its sides and a trace of pre cum leaking from it. He grab his dick and began to run his hand up and down slowly.

"Open your mouth and keep your hands on your sides." He ordered. Rey did as he asked, not sure if he would fit in her mouth, but he did.

Kylo began to introduce his dick very slowly, with one hand on it and another holding the back of her head. She was impressed how much of him she could fit in her mouth. Rey felt him reach her throat, she gagged, but recovered quickly. When Kylo noticed that she was okay again, he began to move slowly.

He was holding her by the back of the head with both hands now, jerking faster at her mouth.

"You take my dick so well, babygirl." He praised her.

It wasn’t long before Kylo started fucking her throat. Their current position, the animalistic sounds coming out of Kylo, him cursing under his breath and the fact that her juices were dripping down her entrance, all prove that she was enjoying the situation more than she expected.

"You look so hot with my dick filling your pretty mouth." She moaned at that, the vibration of her groan in her throat made Kylo moaned strongly, dick pulsing against her tongue, clearly aroused by her reaction. Rey involuntarily moved her hand inside her thighs, needing some relief.

Kylo noticed her movement and said "Babygirl want to cum?"

She nodded slightly, moaning again. Kylo stopped moving and groaned. "If you keep doing this, I'm not going to last."

A spark lit up inside her and she moaned again to tease him."I was thinking of fucking you with my dick as reward because you were being such a good girl, but now you will beg for it."

He took his cock at once from her mouth.. Kylo was still holding her head in one hand while the other held his hard member.

"Beg, babybgirl, beg for Daddy to fuck you." He said stroking the back of her neck."I know you want to beg."

If it was anyone else Rey knew she wouldn’t even be considering it, but with Kylo it was different history. She liked his confidence, she liked to hear him commanding her and calling her by a petname. Even the fact that he denied her relief, was more exciting than frustrating now. There was something about knowing that he had held the power to make her cum easily that made her crazy, so she finally said "Please, Daddy, please fuck me."

With Rey’s statement, Kylo smirked at her again. "Good girl.”He said holding her chin. ”Now lean on your arms at the edge of the bed and put that pretty ass up for Daddy." His voice sounding commanding.

Rey didn’t waste time. She knew she looked very impatient but she didn’t care. She heard him heading for his dresser, imagining what he was going to do, she decided to speak.

"I'm on the pill...we can do it without a condom, if you want." She felt a little embarrassed. Rey usually never dispensed condoms, but, this time, she wanted to feel everything.

Kylo knelt behind her, his legs on the outside of hers. He took a moment admiring her ass.

"I love your ass, so firm, so perfect.”

Before he glued their bodies together, he placed his firm cock between her legs, only stroking her pussy on the outside. Kylo brought one hand to her neck and the other on her breasts, squeezing her nipples, as he moved his hip back and forth so his dick could rub her swollen clitoris. Rey's groans became more guttural, as Kylo was teasing.

Kylo grabbed her chin, making her head tilt slightly, and then he whispered "Beg", with a husky voice.

Rey's body shuddered at his voice tone."Please, Daddy, fuck me, please ... please..." Her begging turning into small cries.

When he finally entered her, she saw stars. Her voice caught in her throat, her lungs completely emptied. Kylo didn’t go slow, he got in all at once, burrowing deep inside her with one movement. Rey was very wet, so he slid easily inside her.

"I like how ready you are for me babygirl." He said kissing her neck.

Rey appreciated his gesture, but she was already impatient. "Move Kylo, please."

He chuckled and she can feel the vibration of it, reverberating her back.

"As you wish." Rey couldn’t see him but he knew he was smirking.

Kylo was fucking her hard, pulling it out almost completely and getting back in with intensity.With all the teasing early, she knew she wasn’t going to last long. She could feel her orgasm building up and her walls clenching.

"You feel so good baby." He said in a low tone."Your pussy so tight and hot around my dick." He moaned hard as she squeezed more around him. Rey could feel his cock pulsing inside her and his breathing getting as erratic as hers, so she knew he was close too.

“K-Kylo…Kylo..” Her voice was breaking while she moaned.”I’m so close..”

He began to increase the pace.“Beg Daddy to let you cum, babygirl..”

“Please daddy please, please let me cum, please…”

"So eager to please. “ Kylo moved his hand from her hip to her clit. “Cum baby girl, cum on Daddy's dick."

His words were enough for her to reach her orgasm, Rey came hard and two thrust later, stimulated by her orgasm, later Kylo was coming too. They stayed that way for a few minutes, catching their breaths.

Kylo was the first to move, kissing gently on her shoulder and coming out of her and standing up. Rey followed his example, and stood up. To her surprise, he picked her up, bridal style, carrying her to the bathroom. He placed a kiss on her forehead and putted his chin on the top of it.Rey was glad he couldn’t see her, despite being tired, she was awake enough to feel flushed by his sweet gesture.

When they got there in the bathroom, he put her down, turned on the shower for water to warm up, and then looked at her.

He held her face with both hands and flashed a small smile at her."Are you okay?" He asked  sounding concerned.

Rey was sure her cheeks had an intense shade of red now."Yes, I am." She softly, smiling at him.

That smile was the same smile he had given her earlier in the photoshoot, the one she loved so much.  

Kylo grinned at her. "Good." He said, pulling her gently with him to the shower.

Rey knew it was early, but she had a good feeling about them.

 

#

 

Kylo had too.

 

_The end._

 


End file.
